The total synthesis of shikodonin and quadrone, two polycyclic naturally occurring antitumor agents is proposed. A new methodology involving initial construction of the bicyclo (3.2,1)octane nucleus present in both of these substances followed by elaboration of the remaining ring systems will be employed. This unique, flexible design will provide facile routes to the natural products and to related compounds incorporating these characteristic polycyclic skeletons.